Kevin Mask and Warsman
by siriuscanid
Summary: What hapenned with Kevin Mask and Warsman after the ultimate fight with Mantaro. YAOI. Kevin/Warsman Croe .


First of all, I want to thank my great friends with all of my heart, for helping me to write this fic

First of all, I want to thank my great friends with all of my heart, for helping me to write this fic. Thank you because you are always supporting me.

Summary: What happens when the Choujin tournament is over? Afterwards Kevin Mask discovers that Lord Flash/Croe is Warsman?

Disclaimer: I don't own the character and I don't make any profit after this.

This is a yaoi/slash you know, male/male fan fiction, so if you don't like yaoi then don't read it.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes, this is not my native language.

I wrote this fic because it can be seen that the relationship between Kevin Mask and Lord Flash is more than meets the eye.

Everything begins when for returning a favor to the father of Kevin Mask; Warsman is disguised as Lord Flash, in order to train Kevin. There is when one can see that Lord Flash cares a lot about Kevin when the first one tends the wounds of the last one, and while in the last match Kevin Mask vs. Mantaro, the lone wolf, Kevin, cries when Lord flash tell him that he believes in him. So does Lord flash when Kevin is wining the fight. In addition, when the match is over and Kevin is about to fall from the ring, Lord Flash risk his body and his secret identity to save Kevin Mask. To finish, while Warsman is walking out of the arena, Kevin practically begs Warsman to stay, not to go away from him.

O.K. this fic happens after the fight between Kevin and Mantaro is over when Warsman got outside of the stadium living behind a tired and physically wounded Kevin Mask.

While Mantaro is farting every character is shown except for Kevin and Warsman.

In that very moment, though hurt and forceless, for Kevin Mask would be even much painful ( much more than the pain he was experimenting at that time) if Lord Flash left him behind forever. So making a great effort and ignoring all the people whining about the fart of Mantaro and even ignoring the look that his father was giving him, the heir of the Mask dynasty went after Warsman without him noticing. Thanks to Warsman he was now at peace with his father, the great Robin Mask.

Warsman was several blocks away and was walking through a desolated alley when he heard a cry; the Englishman was calling his name. The Russian stopped his pace and turned around to see an almost breathless and panting Kevin due to the effort he had to make.

Kevin extended his hand and asked "Why did leave the stadium? Why did leave me alone while I was calling you?".

After a moment of silence, Warsman answered using a melancholic voice that Kevin thought the he heard only in his imagination "I have finished paying the debt that I has with your father for the favor that he made many years ago".

Then Kevin yelled "So that was it?!. Only because of that is that you stayed by my side?! Cause you had a debt towards my father?! It is only that!". The masked rebel was furious and he did not want that the tears escaped. " I am only that for you, aren't I?" the last part was said like a sad whisper.

Warsman turned around not to face Kevin, and then said "Not everything you said is true. Certainly I looked for you to train you to pay the favor that your father made me". The half robot made a pause and sighed, then continued with what he wanted to say, doubting if he should continue or not. "But when I began to train you, I was aware that you are an admirable fighter, and although I thought that I did not have that kind of feelings for being half machine… without realizing it…I…you…then".

Warsman tourned around again towars Kevin and said "I fell in love with you Kevin!".

Mask was left wordless, so surprised. He felt that his breathing stopped the same as his heart.

There was a silence and the Russian continued speaking "That is why I left your side. Tell me…What explanation could I offer to your father who has been my only friend besides you?!." "How am I going to explain that for repaying a favor to him, I fell in love with his son?!". Warsman paused again "So it is better that I leave" and the robo fighter resumed his departure.

Kevin extended his arm and yelled. He could not walk anymore, but he would do anything to stop Warsman from abandoning him again. "Warsman don't go!" "Don't leave again!...I love you too!"

Warsman turned lightly and bitterly said "Kevin this must not be. You deserve a beautiful woman, organic, not something that is half human half machine, like me. You deserve a woman who can give you children so you can continue the Mask dynasty". Finished saying that Warsman was ready lo leave.

Kevin threw himself towars the Russian and embraced him so strongly so this could not go away, this was his last chance to retain him. "I don't want a woman or any other person, you are the only one I want by mi side. You have been the only one that has trusted me, the one that has supported me without asking for nothing in return. I don't care about the Mask dynasty, you are my best friend, and you are more important to me. The kinds can come in different ways, like you who were created in a lab, but not because that you are less, plus you have shown to be a worthy member of the Mask family, that's why my father trusted you with secret techniques and not any other member of the dynasty." "My father won't be opposed because you are his best friend, and even if he did I don't care I just want to be by with you".

Warsman returned the warm embrace and said "But comrade Kevin I lied to you by being in a deguise like Lord Flash, you don't even know me".

But as an answer the British boy just pulled more towards him "I do not care about your appearance because you'll always be the same person, I do not care about how you look or what disguise you use, I fell in love with YOU, and deep down you are the person I love".

Warsman tightened his embrace and said "Kevin I love you so much. I'll never leave you again!".

Kevin said "And I love you, my Lord Flash, my Warsman, my love".

And that was the new beginning for those two persons who love each other so much.

FIN.


End file.
